Kung Fu Avengers: La Resurreccion De Ultron
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Frio...nada mas que frio...hay muchas cosas en la vida que producen, o hacen sentir el frio extremo, incluyendo...el metal...sentimientos perdidos, amores no mas correspondidos...o tal vez si...que depara el destino...a la felina de la ciudad de Kenshi y a su familia y amigos?
1. Chapter 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen, ni los de T.A

...Frio...Es lo unico que se sentia...*en alguna parte de las profundidades del oceano paficifico, de noche*...el peso del agua...aplastando mi cuerpo...*se comienza a ver el cuerpo de un panda en las profundidades del oceano, siendo cubierto levemente por la luz de la luna y de la noche*...el oxigeno saliendo de mis pulmones...disolviendose en burbujas en el oceano...flotando libremente hacia la superficie...dando lo ultimo de mi pecho...creyendo que nunca volveria a ver a alguien de vital importancia en mi vida...a Mono...Vibora...Grulla...Mantis...a Papa...al Maestro Shifu...pero sobretodo...a mi amor *un par de ojos abiertos, mirando a ningun lado enrealidad, dejando ver que eran un par de orbes color jade* lo siento...Tigresa...*cerro los ojos, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones, arrebatandose la vida de un abrir y cerrar de ojos*

Y entonces...una luz blanca clara se encendio alumbrando al panda por detras, acompañado de un sonoro ruido extraño, parecido al de una maquina, pero aparte de eso, algo raro, como un rugido raro...dandole comienzo...a algo nuevo

6 Años Y Medio Despues

En un pequeño poblado, en un sitio llamado Valle De La Paz, el dia comenzaba a dar el inicio a sus labores, niños salian a jugar a las calles, a pesar de ser el inicio pleno del dia, la alegria hacia presente en sus rostros, 6 pares de patas, con sandalias debajo de ellas, de pelaje naranja, rayas negras, y pelaje blanco debajo de ellos, excepto un par de patas de pelaje blanco por completo y rayas negras, colas rayadas, 4 pares de cabezas, y 8 pares de orejas, en el medio de dos de los tigres, estaba una tigresa, de pelaje anaranjado, blanco desde su hocico hasta bajar, un par de orbes carmesi como ojos, cargaba en sus brazos, a lo que parecia ser una cachorra, de al menos 5 años, de pelaje blanco como la nieve, rayas negras azabache, orejitas circulares, orbes verdes cual jade, mejillas ligeramente gorditas, y anillos negros azabache alrededor de los ojos, subian con lentitud lo que parecia ser una gran escalinata hacia una especie de templo en la cima de una montaña, y mientras lo hacian, una pequeña conversacion se dio entre los otros dos tigres, y la pequeña cachorra, mientras que en la mente de la tigresa, un centenar de pensamientos invadian su mente, al igual que cuestinamientos, dudas...y miedos, incluyendo temores, intentaban apoderarse de su cuerpo a como de lugar, pero no solo el miedo intentaba apoderarse de ella...tambien estaba el sentimiento de culpa, de ido a su propio ser, remordimiento, y...dolor...dolor de no haber regresado cuando debia, culpa de no haber cumplido una promesa de hace años, al igual...que ocultar un secreto...que hubiera cambiado la vida de cierto hombre...estaban por llegar al final de su camino, lo unico que se interponia en su camino, era una puerta doble pequeña, pero no fue problema alguno, ya que estaba abierta...lo cual les dio camino libre para entrar...y encontrarse con viejos rostros conocidos...

Lejos De Ahi, A Unos Cuantos Kilometros

En un pequeño claro, alejado de todo, en lo mas recondito de los bosques de bambu, se encontraba una pequeña chosa al estilo tradicional chino, unos cuantos y pequeños cultivos al lado de la casa, al igual que un camino de rocas blancas, señalando el paso a la casa, y de regreso, pero hasta cierto punto se terminaba, una tigresa, de pelaje anaranjado, rayas negras, patas algo primivitas, pero con el toque morderno (Nota del autor: me refiero a que son parecidas a las patas de los tigres de hoy en dia, pero adaptadas para que pueda caminar como el resto de los personajes) vistiendo con una tunica verde, pero de material ligero, al igual que usaba una especie de falta tradicional que le cubria por encima de los tobillos, un par de orbes amarillos como ojos, con pupulas negras, cabello castaño algo claro, con pelaje negro en la punta de las orejas, caminando por la entrada de aquella casa, mirando hacia el frente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el claro y el arrollo, para luego cerrar la vista y suspirar con calma y tranquilidad, como si no tuviera de nada de que preocuparse, hasta que un par de brazos de pelaje negro, algo robustos, musculos marcados, de complexion delgada, pero ancha por los musculos, la rodearon por su cintura, apegandola a lo que parecia ser a un pecho de pelaje blanco como la nieve y negro color azabache, al estilo de un panda, sin camisa alguna cubriendolo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa alegre curvara sus labios, para luego llevar su cabeza hacia atras, cerrando los ojos suavemente, suspirando una vez mas

Tigre: esto de llegar por la espalda y sorprenderme es una costumbre Po?

Po: *suelta un aire de alegria y algo de burla* siempre y cuando sea para sorprender y ver esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de mi bella gatita, lo seguire haciendo con mucho gusto jmjmjm

Tigre: *se muerde el labio inferior con algo de travesura, para luego soltarse del abrazo que en un sentido parecia ser protector, darse la vuelta, mirar a los ojos jade del oso, y rodearlo por detras de la nuca con nada mas que sus brazos, casi parandose en la punta de sus dedos de las patas, hasta quedar cerca de sus labios* ¿donde te habias metido osito mio?

Po: perdon si me desapareci por un rato Flora, pero tenia que arreglar las pequeñas goteras que habian en el techo de la casa, y creeme que lo ultimo que quiero, es que te incomode agua pudriendo la madera del suelo *pega su nariz con la de Flora, restregandola un poco, suave y cariñosamente*

Flora: *sonrie aun mas* jmjm eso es algo que me gusta de ti, eres atento por completo, incluso por las cosas mas pequeñas, eres lindo, tierno, de buen corazon...creeme cuando te digo que soy la mujer mas desdichada del mundo...en tener al unico hombre de corazon justo y puro a mi lado

Po: *sonrie ladinamente al escuchar cada uno de los alagos de la felina hacia el* bueno *toma la mano derecha de Flora con la suya, levantandola, justo enfrente de su rostro, entre ambos, dejando ver una argolla de oro* tratandose de mi esposa...hasta lo imposible...o no creeras que esta argolla es solo de decoracion o si?

Flora: *mira la argulla en su dedo indice, al igual que baja un poco la mirada, para ver uno igual en el dedo indice de Po en su mano izquierda* para nada...es un simbolo de nuestro amor, fidelidad, y larga eternidad juntos...esto arruinara el momento cariño, pero me estas levantando del suelo *sonriendo aun con ojos soñadores, siendo sujetada y levantada del suelo por los brazos del oso, a casi un metro del suelo, dejando notar que el cuerpo del oso, era mucho mas grande y ancho que antes, tenia una complexion mas delgada y marcada, con un poco mas de altura*

Po: *sonriendo de misma manera* lo siento, cuando tengo algo tan bello en mis brazos, hago cosas sin pensarlo

Flora: ¿y que clase de cosas? *con un tono algo burlon y travieso*

Po: por ejemplo...esto *une sus labios con los de la felina rayada, atrapandolos en un suave, lento y delicado beso*

Flora: *continuo con el beso lentamente cerrando sus ojos al igual que lo hizo el panda que la sujetaba, con las piernas estiradas por completo*

Poco a poco comenzaron a romper el beso despues de algunos segundos, manteniendo las narices juntas, con los ojos todavia cerrados, con las respiraciones bajo un nivel casi incapaz de notar, pero aun asi, esa respiracion proveniente de ambos seres, chocaba contra la piel y el pelaje del otro, dejando sentimientos de tranquilidad y suavidad en sus corazones

Flora: *jadeando un poco debido al aire perdido en ese beso* y...dime cariño...ya resolviste tu dilema de ir o de no ir al valle de la paz?

Po: *su vista se pierde un poco ante aquella pregunta* es una...duda que sigo...procesando

Flora: bueno, pues deja de procesarlo y decidete amor *se separa sin ser brusca* segun por lo que me dijiste, pronto sera el cumpleaños de tu padre...y yo creo

Po: *termina la frase interrumpiendo a la felina rayada* que lo que mas que le gustaria...seria ver a su pequeño panda...lo se...me lo has recordado...dos veces en la semana...8 contando el mes

Flora: y no estas contando la de ahorita amor?

Po: once veces *señala el numero uno con un dedo, señalando que sumaba un numero*

Flora: jmjmjmjm *se tapa la boca con su mano, riendo con la boca cerrada al igual que los ojos* no tienes remedio...*abre los ojos mirando a Po directamente*

Po: pero consideralo amor...solo le e escrito cartas...pero...que imaginas que piense al ver a su "pequeño panda" *hace comillas con los dedos* ahora?...solo mirame *se señala por completo, señalando su figura de casi dos metros de altura, su delgadez, sus musculos, todo de el*

Flora: te veo Po...y sabes que es lo que veo? *decia sin dejar de mirarlo directamente* veo a un gran hombre...justo y puro de corazon...un hombre maravilloso...inteligente...no desapareciste con malas intenciones, sino, con buenas

Po: ya se...me preguntaba porque no me habia molestado en un largo tiempo...y es por ti *con ambas manos, sujeta sorpresivamente la cintura de Flora, levantandola del suelo, colocandola en sus hombros* contigo cerca de mi...mi nucleo...esta en calma absoluta...es bueno tener a una angel como esposa...esta bien...iremos mañana por la manaña...por ahora

Flora: deberiamos de comer algo *en ese justo momento el panda arqueo una ceja como si se hubiera sorprendido* no eres el unico capaz de adivinar los pensamientos de alguien cariño...ven tratare de preparar la cena...solo espero no quemar los fideos

Po: *sonrien ladinamente* tranquila, si tienes problemas con eso yo te ayudare amor mio...vamos...debemos cenar *camina de regreso hacia la casa, sin antes haber bajado a Flora de sus hombros, y cargarla en sus brazos, al estilo de novia*

A La Noche

Flora se encontraba mas que tranquila y comodamente dormida en la cama que ella y Po usaban para dormir juntos en su habitacion, a lado de la puerta, estaban un par de maletas, 4, y una caja algo grande, Po no se encontraba presente en la habitacion, dormido a quien el llamaba esposa, sino que se encontraba en la cocina de aquella que era su casa, con una caja de metal sobre la mesa, pequeña, una especie de luces azules saliendo de ella, pequeño era su brillo, y lo que parecia ser un cable, salia de el, algo largo, y conectaba, con lo que parecia ser una pequeña entrada detras de la nuca de Po, el tenia los ojos cerrados...como si estuviera concentrandose...hablando con alguien dentro de su mente, y dentro de la misma, pasaban lo que parecian ser pequeños rectangulos y cuadrados brillantes y algunos no tantos, pasando por la misma, en libertad

Voz interna: si sabes que esto es una equivocacion no es asi Po?

Po: *no se veia su cuerpo, solo se podia escuchar su voz, al igual que el dueño de la segunda voz, no se veia fisicamente, solo se podia escuchar verbalmente* estas hablando conmigo...un ser perfecto...nunca me equivoco

Voz interna: y estas seguro de que es una buena idea...volver a "tu lugar de origen"?

Po: a que te refieres con eso?

Voz interna: me refiero...a que...si no has pensado en las posibilidades de que "ella" se encuentre ahi

Po: *se queda en silencio por algunos segundos* no hables de esa manera conmigo...conozco a cada uno de los seres de esta roca...incluso a los recien nacidos...no me hace falta inteligencia para saber que te refieres a Tigresa...y te lo dire de esta manera...porque habria de importarme?

Voz interna: bueno...pense que

Po: pensaste mal *lo interrumpe* sea lo que sea que hayas pensado...esta mal...ella hizo su vida como quiso...ahora me toca a mi...soy feliz...tengo a Flora junto a mi, nada mas me hace falta

Voz interna: espero y sepas de lo que estas hablando Po

Po: ya te dije...se lo que estoy haciendo...buenas noches Jarvis *en ese mismo instante, todo se apago, y los rectangulos y cuadrados, fueron desapareciendo por una grieta, uno por uno, hasta no dejar mas que una luz azul brillante...energia pura*

 **CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2: Platicas Reencuentro Familiar

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen, ni los de T.A

 **Al Amanecer Del Día Siguiente**

Po no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro alrededor de lo que era el comedor de su humilde casa, como si estuviera intranquilo, ni siquiera parecía como si hubiera dormido aunque fuera un poquito en toda la noche, miles de pensamientos recorrían su mente, y a cada segundo que caminaba, sentía como si las dudas aumentaran mas y mas, sin tener una solución muy clara del todo para cada una de ellas, simplemente, no encontraba los pensamientos necesarios, o adecuados para la situación, y todo era, por ir al valle de la paz, no es que no quisiera ir y ver a su padre, sino que, lo que Jarvis le dijo durante la noche lo dejo pensativo….¿Y si tiene razón?...¿Y si Tigresa esta haya?...

Po: ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? *Exclamo el panda para sí mismo* ¿Porque habría de importarme una insignificancia como esa a mi?...además….solo vamos a ver a mi padre, a celebrar su cumpleaños con él, y estar unos días haya, nada más, no es como si ellos se enteren de que estoy ahí, pero….. ¿Y si se enteran?...

Flora: pues *la voz de Flora, llama la atención de Po, por lo cual se gira mirando a su esposa rayada fuera de la habitación, casi recargándose en el marco de la puerta* supongo que se pondrían felices de ver a su amigo panda bien…con vida

Po: es casi el mismo caso que con mi padre amor *sigue caminando de un lado a otro* solo que a ellos nunca les escribí, nunca les mande alguna carta, algún rollo o algo por el estilo, nunca tuve ni la oportunidad de ir a verlos aunque fuera un rato, nada *se encamina hasta su sillón individual, sentándose en el, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de el sillón, colocándose una mano en el costado de la cabeza, ladeando la misma un poco* ni siquiera han de saber que sigo vivo

Flora: calma amor *se acerca a él algo adormilada, puesto que un poco del ruido que había hecho la despertaron de golpe, se sentó en el descansabrazo derecho, el lado contrario al que Po estaba ladeando la cabeza, se inclino un poco hacia esa dirección, y se recargo en el, apegando su cabeza con la del panda conmocionado y exaltado* estas estresado, eso es todo

Po: Mhm *es el único sonido que hace antes de volver a su espacio de pensamiento*

Flora: mira amor, es como tú dices, tal vez no sepan que estarás ahí, y si es así…..entonces cual es el problema, con que no te vean o se enteren, supongo que nada malo habría de pasar ¿o sí?

Po: si….en eso tienes razón….*voltea a verla, pegando de sorpresa su mejilla contra la mejilla de Flora* a veces me imagino que haría yo sin ti…. ¿Y sabes que sería eso?...nada

Flora: jmjm sabes que necesitas de mí, como yo necesito de mi esposo…..sabes amor…no sé si sea mucho pedir o algo así….pero…..el médico dijo que estos días son buenos, por así decirlos….así que, me preguntaba si podríamos *comienza a juguetear con la punta de sus dedos* ya sabes, intentarlo de nuevo

Po: hablas de… ¿Intentar el embarazo cariño? *contesto con cierto tono de sorpresa e incredulidad*

Flora: vamos amor, se que lo hemos intentado varias veces, y no ha funcionado, pero tengo un buen presentimiento de este, se lo de tu estado, pero no me importa *abraza a Po rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza* quiero formar una familia con el hombre que amo

El oso al escuchar tales palabras, no pudo pensar en otra más que en tener un descendiente, y en la petición de su amada, el asunto de antes, el cual lo tenía al parecer más ocupado que nada, se desvaneció al escuchar tales palabras, dichas con un tono sincero, amoroso, cariñoso, tierno, y maternal, y no era algo que solo ella quería, él desde hace mucho que tenía ganas de procrear, y tener un hijo, alguien que lo llamara….Padre….era algo que no muy constante intentaban, pero cuando lo hacían, lo hacían apasionada y amorosamente, sus cuerpos se entregaban mutuamente, y no paraban hasta estar seguros de llegar al límite, y a Po, no le quedo de otra más que sumirse y aceptar

Po: está bien *Flora en ese momento se despego un poco de él, volteándolo a ver, buscando el rostro de su marido, solo para que el volteara la mirada, observando con sus ojos jade los ojos dorados de su esposa* vamos a intentarlo

Flora: ¿Enserio cariño? *pregunto con un tono ansioso y algo sorprendido*

Po: como una vez escuche por ahí….la mujer siempre tiene la razón *le sonríe a la felina rayada sin dejar de mirarla*

Flora: en eso tienes razón, y en todo la tienes cariño *se abalanza de golpe hacia el panda, sujetándolo por el cuello con ambos brazos, estampando sus labios con los de él, atrapándolos en un firme, y apasionado beso, beso que el oso no tardo nada en contestar*

Tiempo Después

 **En La Entrada Del Valle**

Po se encontraba jalando de una carreta de cuatro ruedas, en ella estaba Flora, sentada hasta el frente, con las maletas en los asientos traseros, hacia algo de sol, a pesar de ser todavía de mañana, pero a la panda no era algo que le molestara, al contrario, habían veces en las que trabajaba bajo los fuertes rayos del sol, y aun así, no les tomaba importancia alguna, tan solo siguió jalando de la carreta, hasta llegar al interior del pueblo, y detenerse justo enfrente de una entrada circular, que dejaba ver un sitio amplio con algunas cuantas mesas y sillas de los cuatro lados de estas, y había algo de gente en el lugar, disfrutando de algo que Po conocía como Fideos, y claro que todavía y recordaba algo de la receta de su padre, la tan famosa sopa de ingrediente secreto, famosa en el valle, ya que todavía no se sabía si se llego a escuchar de ella en algún otro pueblo, o en alguna ciudad, pero con tal de que supiera buena, le bastaba al señor Ping, y que pagaran desde luego, Flora salió emocionada de la carreta, caminando un poco hasta llegar con Po al frente de la carreta

Flora: vaya…..tenias toda la razón querido, este sitio es más que

Po: asombroso *termina la frase antes de que Flora lo hiciera* lo sé…..y al parecer, el valle hace honor a su nombre…Paz….* _Paz en nuestros tiempos_ , la frase resonó en su mente como el eco en un cuarto vacio*

Flora: vamos amor, tengo ganas de conocer a mi suegro *toma del brazo a Po y lo jalo hacia el interior del restaurante, casi a rastras ya que Po intentaba parar*

Po: tranquila amor, tranquila, tómatelo con calma *se detienen en la entrada que conectaba directamente con la cocina, dejando sorprendido al panda, al igual que algo nervioso*….bien, aquí vamos amor…. ¿Lista?

Flora: *sujeta la mano de Po, esta vez con calma y entusiasmo* claro que si osito

Po: de acuerdo…..yo primero *se encamina un solo paso hacia el frente, colocando a Flora detrás de él, levanta la mano derecha, cerrando el puño, lo acerca a la puerta, y toca tres veces en ella*

Sr Ping: *dentro de la cocina, apurándose un poco con los fideos* estoy ocupado ahora

Po: que pena *ya dentro de la cocina sin que el señor Ping se diera cuenta, aunque claro, se dio cuenta lo escucho hablar* porque, esperaba poder pasar tu cumpleaños contigo papa

Después de haber escuchado la última palabra, se dio la vuelta, dejando de lado la sopa, sorprendiéndose al ver a un panda alto, delgado, bien marcado, y casi difícil de entrar en la cocina, pero en lugar de decir algo mas, al ver los ojos verde jade sin comparación alguna para él, supo al instante, que se trataba de nadie más que su pequeño panda

Sr Ping: Po….Hijo! *corre alejándose de la hoya de fideos, para luego acercarse, y lanzársele encima a Po, atrapando a este en un abrazo paternal, acompañado de algunas lagrimas, de parte del ganso y el oso* a pasado tanto tiempo…

Po: demasiado padre…..lamento mucho no haber venido antes, me siento completamente mal por no haberlo hecho, créeme….estoy arrepentido de no hacerlo *decía, y sonaba con el tono más sincero que podía tener*

Sr Ping: espera, déjame verte *se separa del abrazo, retrocediendo un poco, para luego admirar a su hijo, al igual que la enorme diferencia que había* mírate, has crecido demasiado, adelgazaste, y veo que entrenaste mucho e hiciste ejercicio *con sus dos alas toma el brazo derecho de Po, haciendo presión en el brazo de Po, dejándole notar que era un brazo duro* si, a cambiado mucho hijo

Po: de hecho…..no solo mi apariencia cambio papa…..hay….alguien que quiero presentarte *mira hacia la puerta, mirando como Flora se asomaba por el marco de la puerta levemente, mirando a ambos*

Flora: *se asoma un poco mas y sonríe* hola

Sr Ping: Hola *saluda levemente con una de sus alas*

Po: padre, ella es Flora….la nueva integrante de la familia Ping *en ese momento, padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas* es mi esposa

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
